Hunter
by Red Witch
Summary: Goose contemplates what he is and how much of a threat he has truly become.


**I'm trying to track down the disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Ranger characters. Just another rambling fic from Goose's point of view. **

**Hunter**

I admit since I left Wolf Den I've become something of a Tri-D junkie. We just didn't have much news of the outside world or any real entertainment like that. And I learned a lot about human behavior thanks to watching television. It's amazing what you pick up. And right now I was picking up something very interesting.

"Today Senator Alistair Graham was arrested on bribery and illegal gambling charges. Graham was arrested at his hotel room where he had been arrested as part of an undercover prostitution sting and had attempted to bribe an undercover officer to avoid jail time."

I watch the news with a sense of satisfaction. I remembered Senator Graham well. He was always the most enthusiastic about the hunts at Wolf Den. Hunts where Supertroopers were forced to hunt weaker Supertroopers and kill them as part of their training.

He was also one of the few members of the Board of Leader that was actually pleased that I wasn't frozen. Because he won so much money betting on me he was certain that I'd hunt down the escaped Supertroopers with enthusiasm.

I bet it never occurred to him in a million years that I would be the one secretly hunting him.

Graham was always a two faced bastard. Always going on Tri-D with his committees on law and order. Proudly proclaiming to be a champion of justice and busting up organized crime when in reality he was only putting away the enemies of the mob bosses he was in cahoots with. He made them a lot of money with his authorization for casinos and every other project he got his grubby mitts on.

The hypocrisy and the greed of the Board of Leaders sickens me.

And yet as a Galaxy Ranger I must uphold the laws they make.

As a Supertrooper I must obey their command to hunt down my own kind or suffer being frozen.

At least the Renegade Supertroopers have insanity as an excuse. What kind of excuse do these people have? They're more monsters than any of us.

Monsters that need to be taken down.

One way or another.

It wasn't hard figuring out which mob bosses were allied with Graham and I knew he had a gambling addiction. With some careful checking I found out which local law enforcement agencies were doing some regular prostitution stings. Then I managed to secretly send an e-mail from a confiscated mob boss's computer telling Graham about a gambling opportunity with a promise of a good time. I set up and then immediately dismantled the computer and replaced it back in the giant evidence room before anyone knew it was gone.

Then I also went on another computer, one outside BETA that couldn't be traced. During a routine patrol we stopped at the Rosadare Space Colony to refuel and so Zach could see his daughter. I made sure I had enough time to sneak over to an internet café on break and send an anonymous e-mail to the authorities, giving them some interesting evidence about other activities Graham has done and where to find more evidence.

A while ago under cover of night I had easily snuck away from BETA, pretending to go on a ride in the wilderness outback but taking a long route to a nearby transportation station and locking the evidence I had on Graham in a storage locker. I sent the key to the police anonymously of course and I made sure that my fingerprints were not on it, as well as any trace of my DNA. To make sure I fooled any surveillance cameras I had put on a black wig and blue contact lenses and changed clothes to that of a security officer before I got to the station. It was easy to get into the main security system and shut it down long enough for me to make my little deposit.

I'm sorry to say I had to erase Triton's memory of the incident and reprogram him so that he would remember only that we had a good ride. It was a necessary precaution.

But what other evidence? How did I get it and how did I hide it? Getting it was easy. As a Galaxy Ranger I had access to all sorts of files. And I knew how to get those I wasn't allowed to access in time. Hiding it was the real challenge.

There is a place I go to in secret. A place where I hide all the evidence I've been gathering over the years of all the senators that were in charge of the Supertrooper Project. Who they are. What they've done. What they did and any bending of the law. Even if they got as much as a parking ticket I have it in my secret files.

Forty five senators in all were in charge of the project. Three died of natural causes after Wolf Den. And three more were sent to prison on different charges. I had something to do with all three of the later. Two of them it was just plain luck that I was on the case. But this last one was my own doing.

Six down. Thirty nine to go.

And I will take them all down.

I will be patient. I will wait and plan until the time is right.

I will be careful not to let revenge consume me. I must keep it separate, hide it in a little component of my soul until I have need for it.

I must not let anyone see this part of me, not even my closest friends. I do not want them involved in this or see this dark part of my soul. For I do love a good hunt.

This darkness, this is part of who I am. Hunter and tracker genes have been encoded in my very DNA. And those skills and desires honed to near perfection since birth do not go away. They still scream inside of me to take down those who took everything away from me.

Yes the Board of Leaders was right about one thing. I am dangerous as a Galaxy Ranger. But those fools never knew how dangerous I **really** was.

It is my nature to hunt. But they would never think that I would be capable of hunting them in a different way. With patience and cunning and information instead of blasters and bio defenses.

I feel a thrill at every tiny bit of information I gather against my enemies. Hoarding away my ammunition until I am ready. Graham is the first that I have taken down like this. But he will not be the last.

Most importantly I will not kill my prey if I can help it. No, my prey must be made to suffer. The way they made me and all the other Supertroopers suffer.

I know for a fact that Graham will suffer. For some strange reason one of his most outspoken critics, Judge Handel has been picked to preside over his trial. And by an even stranger coincidence, Graham is being held without bail in the same prison he sent several mob bosses to on his last campaign for law and order. Oh and he's just started to be audited by the IRS.

Doc's not the only one who can do a little hacking when it suits him. And I'm just as good as he is covering my tracks.

I had to as a matter of survival.

Of course my most dangerous targets are still out there. Wheiner and whoever it was that planned the destruction of my family. Okay maybe dangerous isn't exactly the word I would use to describe Wheiner. But he's still a threat and he's still responsible, no matter how stupidly he was used, he still has to pay for what he has done.

I can wait.

And when the time is right, I will have justice as well as revenge.


End file.
